<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Me by AmeliaAurelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975870">Remember Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia'>AmeliaAurelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Being Lost, Friendship, Kissing, Lost Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Recovered Memories, Returning Home, True Love, Waiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn throw me over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom, he sat me on the john and turn on the hot water “Niall baby would you please help me undress Haz and get him in the shower.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea for a little while but now it´s time to give it to you all :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry you have to go and stop it.”<br/>
“Niall I can´t he´s marring her in too days and she won´t let me near him.”<br/>
“Haz babe if you don´t you´ll lose the love of your life.”<br/>
“Z I lost him a month ago and we haven´t seen each other since.”<br/>
“Haz you know I love you but get your ass up and go and get your guy already.”</p><p>Zayn throw me over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom, he sat me on the john and turn on the hot water “Niall baby would you please help me undress Haz and get him in the shower.”<br/>
“Sure it´s time he hasn´t showered since too weeks ago.”<br/>
“You guys do know I can hear you right.”<br/>
“Yeah we do darling and now let Ni and I help you shower.”<br/>
“I´m good I don´t need either of you to see me naked or me either of you naked.”<br/>
“Haz too little too late honey we all already seen one another naked” Niall told as they began to undress me “the indoor swimming pool you know.”<br/>
I had to agree on that one so I let them take my clothes off, then under the hot water.<br/>
Zayn and Niall are right it´s time to take action, it´s time to take that fucking bitch down and get my guy back.<br/>
Zayn and Niall didn´t help me shower I told them not to, I could do it myself so them walked out.<br/>
Hafe an hour later I was out and dressed and watching tv and eating pizza with Ziall and drinking beer.<br/>
With Ziall asleep on the other couch hafe through the second film I took a pencil and paper from the coffee table and began to write a note for Louis, but i´ll give it to Jay so she can give it to him since i know I won´t be able to get near Louis.<br/>
The thing is Jay hates Eleanor just as much as I do for what she did and we all but Eleanor and her family wants Louis to get his memories back so I can get the man I love back and the man who love´s me.</p><p>It´s the of the wrong wedding Niall and Zayn as well as myself got dressed and Zayn drove us to the church and when we got there I saw Eleanor and Jay.<br/>
As soon as Eleanor saw me she walked over and she looks pissed “why the hell are you here Harry.”<br/>
“Don´t you dare talk to Harry that way Eleanor” Jay told mad and Eleanor looks kinda surprised which she shouldn´t “you stole something from him something there isn´t your to take bitch.”<br/>
“I´m not staying Eleanor and Jay you would mind giving this to Louis when you feel his ready.”<br/>
I gave her the letter and Jay smile while nodding “of course I will love but are you sure you don´t want to see him before.”<br/>
I shaked my head “no it´ll only make me miss him more then I already do.”<br/>
“I understand darling.”<br/>
“Does he remember anything about me before 5 years ago” I asks Jay and I let a tear run down.<br/>
“I´m so sorry Harry no he only remember you as his best friend and it doesn´t look like much will happen these days.”<br/>
“He does remember Jay he remember how much he loves me” Eleanor cut in.<br/>
“It´s bullshit Eleanor complete bullshit” I said loud and mad “your nothing but a fucking thief Louis and I was in a fucking car crash and thanks to him i´m all fine but he woke up with amnesia a few days later and doesn´t remember the last 5 years of his life” many other people was listening now but I don´t care “thanks to you Louis won´t ever remember me or our love because of all the fucking lies you fill his head with.”<br/>
“He remembers you Harry.”<br/>
“Oh how right you are Eleanor he remember me as his best friend but answer me this” I asks “what about the last 5 years huh we went from best friends to boyfriends and 2 months ago we got engaged and now because of amnesia your making him marry you” i´d nothing but look her dead in the eye “Eleanor if you really love him you would let him go and find his way back to happiness.”<br/>
“Harry i want him I love him.”<br/>
“No you don´t if you did you wouldn´t do this but let´s say you do love him what happens when he starts to remember everything and ask where I am what then.”<br/>
“What´s going on with you to” Louis asks “Harry tell me what´s is this about.”<br/>
“We were in a car crash Louis and now Eleanor is forcing you to marrying her and the thing is you don´t love her you just think you do” I told him nice and easy.<br/>
“I remember waking up and was told about it by my mom and after I asked her who I was and where I am” he says “little by little I started to remember bits and pieces but I don´t much of the last 5 years.”<br/>
“If you want to remember go with either me or your mom in that you´ll get to remember every small detail.”<br/>
He nodded with a smile “mom will you take me home” Jay nodded happy.<br/>
“Louis you can´t we´re getting married in 20 minutes.”<br/>
“Eleanor this doesn´t feel right” he said “there is still so much i don´t remember so i think it´s best i live home till I remember more.”<br/>
“Whenever you wanna talk Lou call your mom got my cell number.”</p><p>It´s been 2 years the hardest 2 years of my life and i haven´t heard a word from Louis yet and as much as i miss him i also began to think maybe i should move on find someone else, it´s not that i want to move on from him i just think there only so much time somebody can give.<br/>
I began to think about it a few months ago after Ziall got married.<br/>
It´s just living in the house that use to be our´s is just painful and it keep reminding me of what i don´t have no more and what i want to have again.<br/>
I was lying on the couch with my computer looking at house i made the decision earlier today to sell this house and find another, I may as well face it Louis probably won´t ever remember who I am or who we are.<br/>
The doorbell took me out of my thoughts and I made my way to the door and open to a surprise I never thought I would lay my eyes on again and it made me smile.<br/>
“Hi Hazza remember me” he smile and I nodded “thank you for the note.”<br/>
“You welcome Lou and please come in and i´ll make us some tea.”<br/>
“I´ll like that” he smile.<br/>
I walked into the kitchen to make the water and took too cups and a tea back in each, then Louis came in with my computer “Haz why are you looking at houses.”<br/>
“It´s sometimes too painful to live here so i was in the middle of looking when you rang the doorbell.”<br/>
He did say anything instead he kissed me and i kissed him back “i love you Hazza.”<br/>
“Come home Lou i hate your not here and it hurts and has hurt the last too years and i love you to.”<br/>
“Marry me Haz” we smile at each other “now that i finally remember everything remember us i wanna marry you I want us to have it all.”<br/>
“Having you remembering me is everything i want i just want you.”<br/>
“You do have me Haz you had me the last 5 years even though you also should had have me the last 2 years as well instead of waiting for me too remember.”<br/>
“I would wait forever for you honey because your worth it I never once stop loving you or being in love with you” i kissed him and he kissed me back.<br/>
“Neither did i” he said which made me wonder a bit “take that look off your face darling I never slept with Eleanor even with everything she kept telling me something was always off whenever she tried to kiss me” i got big eye at that “I never kissed her back she kissed or tried to kiss me” he told and I believe him “your the only one i want to kiss want to love and want to start a family with.”<br/>
“I want all that to love and yes i´ll marry you” we smiled and kissed each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think :).</p><p>All the love to you all :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>